In the magazine device forming the subject matter of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,364 the problem has been particularly solved of feeding into a nail driving machine nails of different lengths without resorting to the substitution of the magazine whenever the nail length is varied. This magazine, although presenting remarkable advantages already disclosed in the specification of the above-identified patent still suffered, however, from some limitations which are solved by the magazine which is the subject matter of the present invention.
A drawback presented by the magazine forming the subject matter of the foregoing patent was caused by the fact that movements of the nail points, even though of limited extent, might take place with respect to the inlet of the channel from which the nails are ejected. This happens particularly in the case of headed nails which are practically guided into the magazine only at the head thereof, whilst they are not guided at their points because the magazine presents a widened zone which permits limited movements of the nail points.
The above-mentioned drawback is further worsened by the fact that the inner surface of the magazine device is flat at said widened zone and, consequently, possible slippings of the nail points can not be avoided. This inner surface is formed by one of the faces of a slidable member which is removable with a view to inserting therein a nail strip or "load".
A further drawback presented by the magazine forming the subject matter of the above-identified patent is caused by the fact that the same magazine is suitable to permit feeding of nails having a diameter of a specified value. When the feeding of nails having different diameters is required, the substitution of the magazine is made necessary in order to maintain a proper operation of the machine. Particularly with a specified magazine, it is impossible to use nails having a diameter larger than that of the nails which the magazine is set to receive. In the case of nails having a smaller diameter, their feeding into the magazine is possible, however frequent jammings of the magazine can take place because the nails can move within the magazine. Indeed, the side surfaces of the nails do not any longer contact the inner guide walls of the magazine.
This latter drawback which happens with nails of smaller diameter obviously adds the first above-mentioned drawback, thus making it difficult using the magazine since it can be subjected to jamming.